fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaike/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Teach just did 10 sit-ups and didn't even break a sweat. Oh yeah!" (exp) *"Huh? A present from one of ol' Vaike's fans? How thoughtful!" (receive item) *"Teach worked in a little practice. ...Not that it's needed!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Hey, so what do ya dream of doin' one day?" (dreams) *"So, whaddya do to kill time? You're hardly ever around camp." (free time) *"Hey, you look like you're in good spirits! Just finish some secret trainin'?" (happy) *"Nice work out there! You and Teach should partner up for the next fight." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Well, nothin', really. The Vaike is already master of all!" (dreams) *"Nah. Teach is happy because he...Er, his friend managed to bring a weapon for once." (happy) *"The Vaike strives for greater perfection, of course. All role models should!" (free time) *"Who is the Vaike to say no? If it's combat genius ya want, I'm your man." (team up) Asking - Married *"You're a knockout, (name), ya know that? Ain't no luckier man alive!" (compliment) *"Gods, I love you, (name)! I swear we're made for each other!" (love) *" (Name), promise you'll stay safe. "Vaike the Widower" hardly inspires fear." (Promise) *"Whatcha got there, (Name)? Don't try to hide it. The Vaike sees all!" (Gift) Replying - Married *"Pfft, relax. You could toss me off a cliff and the ground would be lucky to survive!" (promise) *"Well, I love you more! See? There's no battle Ol' Vaike can lose." (love) *"Aw, ya ruined it! It's the hair ornament ya wanted, I was gonna surprise ya..." (Gift) *"For serious?! I...I mean, of course Teach is aware of his manly charms!" (Compliment) Asking - Child *"Hey, kid. Wanna go a round with your old man? Want Teach to teach ya?" (train) *"You know, kiddo, if you need anything, Dad's more than happy to snag it for ya." (gift) *"Hey, kiddo. What was the future like? I bet Vaike Junior was the talk of the town!" (story) *"You okay, (Name)? Your old man's seen Risen with more spark in their eyes." (Concern) Replying - Child *"You're on! Ain't no way in a million dozen years you'll out-Vaike your old man!" (train) *"What? Ya don't know? The Vaike is a household name! Born to Brawl? Selected to Shepherd? Surely those names stood the test of time! Our family teaches Chrom's everything they know! It's tradition! ...Starting right now." (story) *"How 'bout a statue of Ol' Vaike I can put right in the middle of Ylisstol's courtyard?" (Gift) *"Pfft, don't worry about your old man. ...Wait, are you checkin' up on me?" (Concern) Level Up *"I am invincible!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh! The Vaike just got a lot Vaiker!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anyone wanna touch my muscles?" (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph. Teach just didn't want you all to feel bad." (0-1 stat up) *"Hot damn! The Vaike can get no stronger!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Watch Teach take you through the motions." Armory *"You need Teach to walk you through shopping basics?" (buying) *"Anything the Vaike touched should fetch a good price!" (selling) *"You can forge weapons, but you can't forge the Vaike." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Hmm, maybe 'You can't spell 'victory' without 'Vaike'!' Oh yeah, I like that one..." (misc) *"The Vaike never has an off day, but today he's definitely having an 'onner' day." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin! Come kick back with Teach." (morning) *"Hey, Robin! Here to break with the Vaike?" (midday) *"Evenin', Robin! Teach knows when to take a break." (evening) *"Robin, it's getting late. But the Vaike NEVER sleeps." (night) *"Heard it's your birthday, Robin! 'Grats!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin! The Vaike is on fire this morning!" (morning) *"Hello, Robin! Teach is having a phenomenal day." (midday) *"Hello, Robin! The Vaike reigns supreme after sunset." (evening) *"Hello, Robin! Teach knows when it's time to hit the hay." (night) *"Heard it's your birthday, Robin! 'Grats!" (birthday) Roster A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person. The best at misplacing things. Born on December 26th. Help Description A scatterbrained Shepherd who insists he's in control. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Right behind ya!" *"I gotcha!" *"Knock 'em silly!" *"Don't you give up!" *"Teach is watching!" *"Enter the Vaike!" *"Ready to shine?" *"Look alive!" *"Who goes first?" Dual Strike *"Learn your lesson!" *"It's Vaike time!" *"Free for all!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Thank me later!" *"Not this time!" Defeated Enemy *"Yeah, I rule!" *"Class dismissed!" *"Anyone else?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I coulda done that!" *"What? Dead already?!" *"Thanks!" Critical *"Looks like Teach just got tenure!" *"That's enough back-talk!" *"Just you and me!" *"You want some?!" Death Category:Quote